


他与他（二）

by cjnine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjnine/pseuds/cjnine
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	他与他（二）

等Gun意识逐渐清醒过来，才发觉自己的四肢被呈大字型的绑在了床上，眼睛也被蒙了起来，最重要的是他的衣服也没了。  
或者是因为视线受阻的缘故，Gun对外界的感知能力好像增强了，他听到了一些细微的声音，这说明这里还有一个人。  
“你是谁？！为什么要绑我？！”Gun的声音有些颤抖。  
“你醒了，时间刚刚好。”那人轻笑一声。  
脚步声由远及近，Gun刚想要说什么，可惜那人并没有给他机会，男人坐在床边，一手扣在Gun的下巴上，强迫他松开牙齿；另一只手端着高脚杯，琥珀色红酒在杯中荡漾。  
“今天你喝了不少的酒了，再喝一点，也无妨了。”男人说完，便把手中的红酒给Gun灌了下去。  
“唔……咳咳……”  
男人松开了手，琥珀色的红酒从Gun嘴角流出，顺着他的下颌流到了他的锁骨。  
Gun大口大口的喘着气，因为男人的靠近，他下意识想要蜷缩，但由于四肢都被绑着而无法动弹。  
“很抱歉，刚才弄疼你了。不过，接下来会更痛的，哥。”男人凑在Gun的耳边轻轻的说道，温热的气息使Gun的脖子发痒。男人的手开始在他的身上游走。  
“不，不行，不要。”Gun天真的想要劝说男人停下。  
男人并没有说话，而是用行动表达了他的态度，他跨坐在Gun的身上，低头含住了Gun的双唇，用舌头不断的进攻着，想要彻底的打开Gun的口腔。  
Gun当然是不可能轻易让男人得逞的，他狠狠地咬了男人一口，然后一股铁锈味在Gun的口腔弥漫开来。  
“嘶~”男人舔了舔被咬破的嘴角，轻笑道：“哥是属狗的吗？真是可爱啊。”  
“哥觉得你能逃得掉吗？”  
男人没有继续亲吻Gun的双唇，而是移到了Gun的脖颈，不断的舔舐，亲吻；双手在Gun的胸膛上反复的揉弄着，Gun胸前的两个小红点，在男人的蹂躏下，早已变得挺立。  
男人的唇向下移动吻向了Gun的锁骨。  
“嗯~啊~嗯~”呻吟声从Gun的口中穿出来。  
为什么会这样？！Gun感觉自己的身体开始燥热起来，他扭动着身体，试图降低身体的燥热和那种牵连着神经异样的酥麻感，可那并没有什么用，反而使他身体的异样感，更加强烈了，Gun的呼吸开始变得急促起来，而男人在他身上所有的触摸，化作一根根导火线。  
“嗯~呃~啊~”  
“看来药效发挥作用了。”男人嘴角勾起一抹标志性坏笑。  
男人的手从胸膛缓慢向下移动着，只到握住了Gun的阴茎。男人的双手不断的上下撸动着，指甲时不时地划过顶端的马眼。  
“不……哈……快停下……你个混蛋。”Gun的神经不断的被快感冲击着。  
“哥，是让我停下？”  
“呃~嗯~你住手。”  
“好。”说完，男人就真的起身离开了。  
“？？”Gun的大脑有些反应不过来了，那个男人真的有那么听话？  
男人从Gun的身上下来，随便拉了一把椅子，顺手点了一根烟，坐了下来；静静地在一旁欣赏着Gun一个人在床上的“精彩表演”。  
床上的Gun并没有因为男人的离去而好受一点，反而更加的难受。身体的空虚感越来越强烈，他像一只缺水的鱼，只能大口大口的喘气，他想要并拢双腿开回摩擦，以此减轻欲望带来的折磨。可惜他的腿被绑的死死的，根本无法聚拢。可怜的Gun只能不断的扭动着身体，呻吟声不断的从口中溢出。  
“唔~唔~哈~”  
看到床上的人儿快坚持不住了，男人灭掉了手中的烟，走到了床前。男人的手从Gun的锁骨开始慢慢的往下滑，床上的人儿的身体也开始迎合着男人的手，当男人的再一次握住Gun的阴茎时，Gun的身体轻微的颤抖着，快感再次袭来。  
“想要吗？”男人低头在Gun的耳边说道。  
“呜~呜~呜”  
“哥不要哭了，我给你就是了。”男人叹了一口气，温柔的吻去Gun脸庞的泪水。  
“不过还是有惩罚的。”男人不知道从哪里那出来一个黑色的束缚带，套在了Gun的阴茎上。  
“啊~不要”Gun在药物的作用下，性器早已兴奋不已，现在突然被束缚住，无法释放的欲望使他痛苦不已。  
“乖，我的大小姐，一会就好。”  
Gun没有听清楚男人在说些什么，他的理智全部被身体的欲望填满，大脑已经无法思考。  
男人再次吻上了Gun的蜜唇，这次轻而易举的就进入了他的口腔，两个舌头缠绕在一起。直到Gun喘不上来气，男人才松开。男人不断的啃咬Gun的脖子，锁骨，最后来到Gun胸前的两个红豆面前，不断的吮吸着，一只手抚摸着他的腰身，一只手开始向后穴进攻。  
“嗯~哈~不行~呃~”Gun感觉到有异物进入后穴，下意识的扭动着身体，拒绝男人的手指入侵。  
“哥都湿了，看来还是哥的身体更诚实一点。”  
男人的手指不断的在Gun的后穴中抽插着，从一根手指到三根手指，男人觉得差不多了就解开了绑在Gun四肢的绳子，又把Gun的双手反铐在了身后，让他趴在了床上。  
男人握住了自己的坚挺的性器，缓慢的进入到Gun的后穴中。  
“啊~啊~我不要，你出去！混蛋~呃嗯~”虽然男人提前做了扩张，但Gun一时还是无法承受男人性器的入侵。  
“哥，你好紧啊！”男人为了照顾Gun的感受只能缓慢的抽动着。  
Gun感受着男人的性器在体内的进出，直到男人的性器戳中某一点，Gun身体一阵抽搐，忍不住呻吟出声来。  
男人敏锐的捕觉到了，开始疯狂的向某个地方进攻着。  
“不要，不……啊啊啊”Gun的呻吟声没男人的进攻撞得七零八碎。  
强烈的快感使得Gun头皮发麻，这也加深了他前面想要释放的感觉。阴茎被束缚带绑着无法发泄的痛苦和后穴被操弄的快感，两种感觉交织在一起，带给Gun一秒天堂一秒地狱的特殊体验。  
“解……解开……”  
“想解开？哥求我吧！你求求我，我就给你解开。”  
“呜~呜~呜，求你……”因为无法释放的Gun的痛苦都转化成了泪水，把绑着他眼睛的黑色蕾丝眼罩都打湿了。  
“哥，可真是个小哭包。”男人用一只手抹去Gun脸上的泪水，一只手解开了绑在Gun性器上的束缚带。  
刚一解开，Gun积蓄已久的精液射了出来，Gun得以释放的快感，使得他整个身体颤抖不已。  
“哥舒服了，接下来该我了！”男人开始了疯狂的抽插着，像安了电动马达一样，Gun下意识的失神，随着男人的进攻而沦陷，呻吟，哭喊。  
夜还很长，Gun在这漫长的一夜中，从床到沙发，再到浴室，解锁了一个又一个新姿势，但他始终都没能看到男人的脸。  
………………  
Gun再次醒来是在自己的床上，他缓慢地从床上做起来，身上的疼痛提醒他，昨晚的一切不是梦。  
Gun想要去浴室洗澡，当他的双腿刚接触地板就摔倒了，Gun咬着牙狠狠地咒骂着昨天晚上的那个男人。  
当他照完浴室的镜子，他想杀了那个男人的心都有了，他竟然在自己锁骨上写了个“beautiful”  
“该死，他究竟是谁？！”  
——————————————————  
“Mark哥！Mark哥！起床了，该吃午饭啦！”Amy使劲的敲打着Mark的房门。  
“来了来了。”Mark打开了房门一件没睡醒的样子，还打了个哈欠。  
“Mark哥，你的嘴怎么了？”Amy盯着盯着Mark嘴角的伤，疑惑的问，她明明记得昨天送Mark哥进屋的时候还是好好的。  
Mark一脸迷茫，用手摸了摸自己的嘴角才发觉不对，连忙跑到了浴室的镜子前。  
“嘶~好痛啊，这是怎么弄的？”Mark盯着镜子里自己的嘴角，皱了皱眉，心里很疑惑。


End file.
